his pain and happiness
by naori-chan
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are childhood friend. He loves her but unfortunately, she date someone else. don't worry, i get them together in the end xD
1. Chapter 1

**His Pain and Happiness**

Hello there everyone, I guess you've found my very first one shot. Please don't be too hard at me because English is not my first language. Using the same reason, please forgive me if there is any grammar error.

Disclaimer : if I owned GA then why am I writing fanfiction?

Oh, by the way, I use Natsume's point of view in this story and all of the characters are 16 years old.

I was sitting under the sakura tree, reading my manga like I usually did when a familiar voice calling me. "Natsume! Natsume! You won't believe what happened to me just now!" polka a.k.a Mikan Sakura, my childhood friend, running towards me while yelling those words. Her bright smile plastered on her face. "What is it polka?" I asked her with when she finally reached me. Suddenly, I got a feeling what she was going to say was bad news for me, and my feeling was right.

"He finally confessed to me Natsume!" Mikan said it very clearly but I barely heard her. It was like I heard her voice from the end of a tunnel. For a few seconds I lost my voice, not knowing what I should do or say. I finally manage to get a grip of myself and asked her, trying really hard to sound as if I didn't give a damn of what she just said. "Then, what do you said to him?" I can't help myself to ask that, because I wanted to have a little hope, something to make me believe that I still got a chance with her.

"Of course I said yes you silly. From all people, you should be the one who know very well that I like Akira for quite a long time," she answered, not noticing that when I heard her said that I just wanted to burry myself in a hole. I really hope that the ground would eat me or just simply open up to me so that I can jump in. I can't stand myself hearing her, the girl that I love whole heartedly since we were kids, talking about other guy, _talking about the guy she love_. She kept talking about the guy that confessed to her, and about her, who apparently and unfortunately, accepted that confession because _she happened to like that guy too._

Oh God, what sin I have done that made You have to give me this kind of pain in my life?

The days past and me and polka were still good friends. That Akira, unfortunately, always around Mikan in every damn time, having his filthy hand around her waist or shoulder. What made things worse was, I can't do anything about it because I didn't have any rights to kick that guy away, no matter how much that idea sounds great in my head. But the thing that I hate the most was polka who seemed really happy and she smiled to him more often than me. It may sound really childish and possessive, but I just wanted her to smile at me and only me. She usually laughed at my sarcastic comments or got mad at me when I teased her. Well, she still did, but something changes between us. Especially when that (ahem) bastard was around, she didn't even glance at me for heaven sake!

However, I have reach the conclusion that no matter how hurt I am, or no matter how bad I wanted to torture that idiot brat who stole my suppose-soon-to-be girlfriend, I need to control my anger and jealously. Why you asked? Because polka will surely kill me (well, not literally) if I dare to just lay a finger on that brat. Am I really that hopeless to win this battle?

It was Sunday morning when polka barged in to my house. We were neighbours by the way, our house were exactly next to each other. Without any greeting she just asked me this shocking question. "Natsume, can you go out with me today?" my mouth slidely open when I heard that question. It was not like we haven't gone out together. We always did it once in a month, or every time we finished our exam week. But, didn't she supposed to go out with her boyfriend considering that she have one. I need to ask her about it.

"What's the matter with Akira huh? Aren't you supposed to go out with him considering that he is your boyfriend, not me," I think I'm scratching my throat just by saying his name and saying him as Mikan's (ugh) boyfriend.

"Well, I can't ask him out because my purpose on going out today is to find his birthday present, and I think I need some advice from you because you're a guy and you must know what guys like when it comes to present," Mikan explained. Oh, so right now she asked me out to find a gift for that idiot. I really wanted to shout at her for being so dense because she was really clueless about my feelings towards her.

But I didn't do that. Instead, I accepted her invitation. I think I'm a masochistic because I let her torturing me. Am really that desperate just to have time being alone with her in a couple of hours? And in that couple of hours we were looking for a present for another guy, not me. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I was a masochistic.

Well, it's worthed though because I have an amazing time with her. We didn't waste lots of time to find the gift. In fact, we were having fun together; it almost felt like we were back at that time when she haven't dated that guy. "Thanks for accompanying me today Natsume. I have such a great time," Mikan said when we finally on our way back home. "Hn," that's all I said and I curse myself for not giving a better answer for her statement. When I finally reach her house she jumped out from my car and said, "thanks once again Natsume. See you at school." And with those words she got into her house while humming a happy song. I can't help myself but to watch her, her beautiful brown locks which curl at the end bounce every time she take a step. How I wish I'm the one who's allowed to run my hand on that silky brown hair.

It's been three months since Mikan started dating that idiotic brat. I don't even know why I haven't kill that brat already. Ruka, my best friend and also my other childhood friend was worrying about how I felt with the fact that Mikan was going out with someone else. "Why don't you just find another girl Natsume? Maybe by doing that you will finally accept their relationship," Ruka suggested me in one afternoon when we were sitting under my favorite spot at school, under the sakura tree. I sigh. I was reading manga to distract my thoughts from thinking a certain brunette-haired girl but Ruka just have to come up with the topic that include that girl in it.

I growled before answering," I have love this girl for 5 f*cking years Ruka. I always be with her every time she was happy, angry or sad. I used to be the one she would ran for when she got bad score and got yelled by her parents. I _used_ to be the guy who she always ran for to find comfort. With all of the histories between us I thought we have a special bond, that someday I will get a chance to finally become hers, but faith just have to get in my way. So, tell me Ruka, if you were on my shoes, can you get yourself a replacement? Well, don't bother answering me because the answer is no, I can't, because I have loved this girl almost in my entire life and I will always love her." That's the longest sentences I ever spoke in my entire life and I fully aware that I sounded really pathetic.

But when you love someone you can't just stop loving that person right?

Ruka sigh when he heard my answer. "You sound really pathetic Natsume, and I hate seeing you like this. Even Hotaru get worried about you. But please don't tell her I said that because she will surely gonna skin me alive even though we are going out," said Ruka. I smiled a little when hearing that statement. It was a mystery of how a warm and kind type-of-guy like Ruka having the ice queen as his girlfriend. Well, it was one of seven wonders in our school.

"But seriously Natsume, think about what I said okay, about moving on and finding another girl," Ruka said. When he left me alone my mind kept thinking about his suggestion but damn, there was something inside me that preventing me to do as what Ruka suggested. Why I can't just give up on her already?

I walked into the class room that day and the first thing that greeted me that morning was those girls squealing at the back of the class. My head turned to the source of that sound and I saw polka with all of her friends (except Hotaru) were sighing dreamingly. I wonder what happened because polka looked extremely happy, happier than she always did.

Well, because I sit beside polka in class I forced my leg to walk to that source of noisiness. "Good morning Natsume," she greeted me while her eyes shine with nothing but happiness and her smile was way brighter than usual. "Why are you so happy this morning little girl? Did you finally get an A in algebra?" I teased her.

Usually she would scream at me for saying such of mean things to her. But today, she shocked me when her come back to my tease was only a smile and she said," there is nothing you said or do that can make me angry today Natsume." I jaw dropped when I heard her said that. Am I even heard her correctly? What the hell is going on today, or more likely, what's going on with her?

She laughed at my shocked expression and reaction. Okay, this girl was insane. I touch her forehead and said, " gee polka, no wonder you're acting so weird. You're terribly sick."

She laughed again at my sarcastic words and playfully slapped my hand off of her forehead. "Well, maybe you're right when saying that I'm sick, because I'm really sickly in love right now."

All of her friends, even the ice queen, looked at me with nothing but sympathy plastered on their face. Heck, now I get pitied by girls huh? It seemed like it was a public secret that I have a special feelings for polka. This little girl, unfortunately, fully oblivious with my feelings right now and kept babbling without taking a breath, talking about her idiotic boyfriend.

"Akira is so sweet Natsume! He took me out last night to this romantic candle light dinner in a romantic restaurant to celebrate our monthsary. We even danced together under the moon with romantic song played in violin. Nobody ever treated me like that before, he make me feel special," she said that while her eyes were closed, recalling back that happy moment between her and Akira. And then she sighed in happiness while finally opening her eyes, back to the present.

Okay, maybe Ruka was right about moving on and got a replacement. Because if I have to live my life, hearing her retelling her romance life to me, sooner or later I was sure I'll gonna commit suicide.

Just when I have a serious thinking about getting a replacement, that thing happened.

It all started when I was at home alone that night and there was no food. So, to prevent myself from dying in hunger I went to the minimarket to buy an instant ramen. It was raining right before I went back to home. It was a good thing I brought an umbrella with me. When I turned at the corner and saw my house, the first thing that caught my attention was a figure, sitting against the wall in front of my house. And then, a few seconds later, I realized that that figure was Mikan and she was soaking wet.

I gasped when that reality hit me and I found myself running to her, and when I finally reached her I covered her from the rain with my umbrella and said," what the hell do you think you're doing polka, do you want to get sick?" I didn't mean to say harsh words at her but I couldn't control it. I was dead worried about her because no sane or okay people would sit under the rain in the middle of night.

She looked up at me while still hugging her knees. Even though her face was wet because of the rain, I could tell that besides the rain, her face was wet because of tears. "Natsume," she called me softly, maybe finally realized that it was me who was right in front of her. She stood up and rested her head on my chest while she continued to cry.

I don't know what the hell happened but I did what I always do when she cried. I hugged her and stroked her hair while saying," shh shh, Mikan, it's okay. I'm here for you." Her body shaking in my arm while she was sobbing uncontrollably. I brought her into my house and thank goodness I was alone that night because my mother will surely gonna interrogated me if she saw me bringing home a crying teenage girl.

I sat polka on the couch and left her for a moment to get her a towel and a cup of hot chocolate. I always gave her hot chocolate every time she was crying and it was really helping her to calm down. I won't get the title 'best friend' if I didn't know such thing about her like how to comfort her when she cried. "Thank you Natsume," she thanked me with a soft voice and forced a small smile while taking the cup of hot chocolate from my hand. She drank it a little and then clasped her hand on the cup, savoring the warm sensation from the hot chocolate.

It was silent for a moment before the curiosity inside me made me broke it. "What happened Mikan?" I asked her softly, calling her real name. I wonder what happened to her because I rarely saw her like this. The last time I saw her this sad when her dog, poochy, died when she was twelve. She seemed lost in her thoughts for a while and I patiently waiting for her to say something.

"Natsume, I…" she finally managed to say something. "Me and Akira, we broke up." She finally got herself to say that with a soft voice before breaking into another cry.

What she said just now was really shocked me and felt guilty to her because I was a little bit happy to know that she broke up with him. I mentally slapped myself and shook my head to forget that feeling and sat closer to her before hugging her again. She buried her face in my chest and continued to cry. While stroking her hair and trying to calm her down, I'm cursing this bastard who have the guts to make her cry like this.

I got a sudden urge to run to that guy right this instance and strangle him till death. But I can't do it right now, so, instead of doing it literally, I just have to satisfy myself by torturing him in my mind because this girl in my arms right now was really needed me to comfort her. I tightened my arms around her and let her cry for a moment before asking her with a caring voice," do you want to talk about it?"

She still sobbing but she nod her head. I let her to control her breathing and after a few moments, she calmed down and started to speak. Even though she still sobbing every now and then, making me hard to catch what she was saying. "I was… walking to his classroom…today… and he… I mean I heard him… talking to his friends… and when I'm… close enough to hear them… I heard this… that all of this time… he-he never… really loves me. He's just… date me because… he and his friends having a bet on me... You know right… that everybody always mistaken us as a couple…" my jaw tightened when she said that. I thought I got an idea of what bet those idiots made.

Mikan, not noticing what had run through my mind, kept telling her story. "He bet, that if he could make me fall for him instead falling for you and dated me for a half year, his friends would gave him their cars, but if he lost, he need to hand over his damn lexus," she said with a bitter voice.

"Then what did you do to that bastard?" I asked her, trying my best to control my anger. "I came into his class and without caring of the other students, I slapped him, really hard that made him almost fell on the floor. Then before he could react I said 'we're done' and went out of his class," Mikan finished her narrate. "I felt so stupid for falling to that guy Natsume," she said with a low voice, burying her face on my chest again while I patting her head, not knowing what to say. We both stay in that position before finally falling into a deep sleep.

The next day, I actually wanted to hunt that ass down but polka asked me to not to. And because I didn't want to see her sad, I obey her. All of her girl friends were concerned about her but she assured everybody that she was alright now because she have let out all of her feelings to me last night. I'm glad that I was the one she trusted to comforted her. I made a mental note that I would never ever hurt her. It was really painful when I saw her looked so fragile like last night.

Me and polka were sitting under the sakura tree, our sakura tree to be exact. Sometimes she ditched classes with me under this tree, eyeing the cloud or just do absolutely nothing, enjoying the silent around us. That was what we were doing until someone disturbed us. I turned my gaze at that someone who called Mikan just now I just wanted to tackle him to the ground right for daring to showing his face in front of me. "Mikan, can we talk?" he asked Mikan, but I knew he got a little bit intimidated with my death glare. After all the things he did he still want to talk? He can't be serious.

I looked at Mikan and she gave an assuring look that she will gonna be fine. I sigh and let her talked to that guy, but I'm not leaving them off of my sight. I also could hear what they said clearly even though they were stand not really close to me. "Mikan," I heard that idiot guy called her with her first name and have to prevent myself not to punch him on his face. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. Maybe at first it was all just about the bet but when I started to spend time with you, I'm really falling for you. Please, give me a second chance," he almost beg when he said it. Polka, who closed her eyes during his confession, finally opened it and said," I'm sorry Matsuhito-kun, but like I said before, we're done, and nothing you can say or do can make me change my mind," she said, calling him by his last name. Hah, eat that you idiotic bird-brain.

Just when I'm celebrating in my thought for witnessing that idiot being rejected by polka, my eyes shot open when I saw what he was trying to do. He held her head between his hands and pulled her face to his. Polka struggled to get off from his grasped and tried to push him away, their lips were about to meet. I made it there at the right time and landed a punch, a hard one, on his face, sending him to taste the ground. I stood in front of polka protectively and said to him with a very dangerous tone while my eyes burning with anger. "You," I said while grabbing his collar. "Don't you ever dare to touch her again if you don't want to experience my wrath." With those words I dragged polka back to class, leaving that brat lying on the ground.

It was been a month since polka's broke up and she seemed okay now. However, since last month too she started to act weird besides me. She didn't make eye contact with me when we were talking and even though we still went out together on weekend, we always go with the others and she seemed to ignore me and spending more of her time with her girl friends. It was nearly driving me nuts. What have I done this time that made her ignored me like this? I thought really hard but I can't find any of my action that could be possibly the cause of her ignoring me. I personally thought that what I did to her this whole month was really nice.

I never teased her again, and I even teach her math to face jinjin's test, something that I always refused to do because she was really a slow learner and I was not an expert in patient. I did nothing but nice things to her. So, why the hell is she avoiding me?

"Ruka," I called my best friend. "Yeah?" he answered. "Do you know what's going on with polka lately?" I asked him, hoping that he knew something about polka's weird behavior. "I don't know, what happened to her?" Ruka asked me back. I let out a deep breath before answering. "She is avoiding me this whole month, even when our eyes met she always broke it, and she acted really strange around me. Am I did something wrong to her?"

Strangely, Ruka smirked when he heard my replied and said," I thought that it was only Sakura-san who was dense. But apparently, you're as dense as she was." I raised an eyebrow hearing that comes back. "And what do you mean by that?" I asked him, a little bit irritated because I knew he knew something but he decided to make it became a riddle to me.

"Why don't you just ask Sakura-san about it Natsume, instead of me?" Ruka suggested. Well, I will ask her about it if the time was right.

And the right time came a few hours later. I was at home, sitting at the balcony when polka came. "Natsume, what is it? Hotaru asked me to go to you just now from the phone because she said that you got something to tell me. You can just go to my house you know, if it is something really important," she said. Huh, so Ruka have told the ice queen about it. Well, it was a good thing she sent Mikan to me so I'm not gonna complain to Ruka for exposing our brother talk to his girlfriend.

I motioned polka to sit at the couch beside me and she obeyed. Then she stared at me for the first time in this past whole month, letting me to get drown in her hazel eyes. Well, it was now or never, I thought, so I asked her the question that have been lingering in my mind for a whole month. "Why are you avoiding me polka?" I asked her with a low husky voice. She looked a little bit surprise with my question. "What? I didn't avoiding you. What are you talking abo…" she tried to defend herself but I cut her words. "Don't try to deny it polka. You _are_ avoiding me since you broke up with that idiot guy. You never want to make an eye contact with me and when we were out you were always with your girl friends, completely ignoring me. And now you still say that you're not avoiding me? Seriously little girl, what have I done to you?"

She kept silent for minutes and I'm getting impatient. "Mikan," I called her with her real name. I never call her that except when I'm being serious with her and she knew that. She shut her eyes before answering," you did nothing wrong Natsume. It was me who was wrong." Okay, now that was a very weird answer. "What do you mean by that?" I asked her, having no idea about what she meant by saying that.

She let out a deep breath and I could tell that she was frustrated. It was silent between us for a couple minutes, then, finally, she began to talk. "It was me who was wrong Natsume. I can't get myself to look at your eyes and I always have this weird feeling inside my stomach when I was beside you. I felt really weird. You asked me what's wrong but I can't answer it because I don't know what is wrong with me. Every time I looked at your eyes I felt hot on my face and chest and I never felt like that before with anyone and…" I cut her words again by pulling her face and crashing my lips on hers and give her a sweet kiss.

I poured all of my emotion into the kiss, she didn't have any idea how long I have waited her to say those things to me. She was a little taken aback at first but she responded to my kiss by wrapping her arms around my neck. I pull myself after a few seconds and looked at her at her eyes. "You don't have any idea how long I have waited you to say those things," I said.

She kept silent and I called her again. "Mikan." And she looked me at the eyes, hazel met crimson. When our eyes met I could tell that her eyes shining in happiness. "Yes?" she replied. "I love you," I finally get myself to say those three words. She hugged me tight before answering to my confession. "I love you too Natsume," she whispered it in my ears. And I claim her lips one more time, savoring her sweet taste once again. Finally, after a very long time, she became mine.

Aaannd that's it guys, the end of the story. How do you guys think about it? I'm sorry if you guys didn't really like it but I just love torturing Natsume :p He was really possessive and easily get jealous, but I like that side of him XD It is going to be a huge pleasure for me if you guys just give me a review, even a short one. And I'm thinking if I should make a sequel for this fanfic, about Mikan and Natsume life when they are finally dating. Please tell me if you want me to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally have the time to sit in front of my laptop and start writing this chapter! My finals finally over and I finally have lots of free time. I want to thank all of the people who favorite, review, follow me or the story, and those awesome people who want to waste their time reading my first chapter. You guys are awesome and really make me happy. Every time I got email, notifying that someone just favorite or review my story, I couldn't help myself but grinning like an idiot. Yeah, and I do that in public place XD

Okay, enough with the authors note. In this chapter I'll use Mikan's point of view, okay? I have tried my best when I write this chapter, I don't want to disappoint my amazing readers. I know that at first I said it's only one shot but I give it a thought and decided to make it two shots. Enjoy!

I don't own Gakuen Alice

I sat beside his bed, looking at his injured but still good-looking face and the only thing that was important to me right now is he would wake up. I wanted to apologize to him, for the bad words I have told him. Damn my stupid temper. If I didn't let my anger and disappointment took over me, he wouldn't end up lying at hospital bed like right now. If only God gave me the chance to apologize to him. But right now, the only thing that made me knew he was still alive was just the beeping sound from the machine beside his bed.

**1 day before**

I was in a deep sleep when my phone suddenly rang. I groaned and cover my ears with my pillow, hoping it would stop ringing. I thing I just sleep for 4 hours since I went to bed really late last night and I still need more peaceful time to sleep. However, that thing kept ringing stubbornly when I finally lost my patience. I reached at the table beside my bed where I always put my phone on. When my hand finally found that annoying thing, I hit the answer button without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I said with an irritated voice then I yawn. I still felt really sleepy. Then I heard the person across the phone chuckled and I knew very well the owner of that voice.

"Still sleeping my dear polka?" he said with a teasing tone. You already knew who it was right? For those who couldn't figure it out, it's Natsume Hyuuga who called me, and he is my boyfriend, back off fan girls! We were already going out for 7 years now since we were 17 years old. This year, both of us reach the age of 24, gosh, I felt really old. And, just for information, tomorrow is our 7th anniversary.

"You know me very damn well that I usually wake up late at Saturday and Sunday right? You must hope the thing you're going to say is important for me. If not, prepare yourself for the worst dear," I said. I really hate it when someone disturbed my beauty sleep, and I didn't make my boyfriend as an exception. However, he seems unaffected with my thread. "Well then, I guess the goddess of luck still at by my side little girl, because what I'm going to tell you is really important." I could imagine him smirking while saying that. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at your place around 6pm, and wear something nice okay. I have an important thing to tell you tomorrow," he said. Since we were going out, he started to open up a bit and not just talked to people with 'hn' or 'whatever'. He said full sentence now.

"What is that important thing?" I asked, a little bit curious. "Nuh-uh, no can do polka. I'll ruin the surprise if I tell you now. Well then, see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too," I replied with a wide smile on my face. When he already hung up I didn't felt to sleep anymore. So I rolled up to the edge of my bed then arose from my bed before making my way to open the window in my bed room, making air circulation in my room. I inhaled the fresh air and let out a satisfied sigh. Talking to Natsume always boost up my mood and no matter how many times he already said it, I still smiling like a total freak every time I heard his voice in my head, saying those three magical words.

I turn my attention to the clock above my room's door and read that it was 8 in the morning. I decided to take a bath before having breakfast.

I just came out from the bath room 30 minutes later when my phone rang again. I picked it up and read the caller ID. Hotaru's calling. I raised one of my eyebrow with confusion, Hotaru rarely called me because she always busy at her company. While drying my hair with the towel I have around my neck, I pressed the answer button. "O-ha-yo-u, Hota-chan!" I said as cheerfully as I can. "Keep your voice down baka, you're making my ear bleed," said Hotaru as emotionless as ever. "Mou, you meanie, I'm just happy that you call. I haven't heard anything about you for months," I pouted, trying my best to sound angry.

"I know, and your idiot boyfriend also knows about it. That's why he ask me to go out with you today to buy the dress you will wear for your date tomorrow," she said and I jaw dropped. Natsume and Hotaru never get along well and now he could ask Hotaru to take a day off from her work to go shopping with me?! Have world go insane? Is there any meteor coming soon, or is Indonesia finally can experience winter? Or is there any massive tragedy going to happen soon? "He asked you to do that? And you agree?" I asked with disbelieve.

"Well, let's just say he promised something to me and that something is really big. He also gave me his credit card just for today to buy your dress and to eat. I got to say, he will do anything to get things the way he want," she said with her monotone voice.

"O-kay? Then, what time are we going?" I asked, trying to get a grip of myself after I heard that shocking news. "I'll pick you up at 11 am. Let's have lunch first before we do the "dress hunting" thing."

"Okay then, see you at 11," I said and she hung up. I still looked at my phone, trying to process the reason why Natsume went through all of that trouble, just to make Hotaru went out with me. Well, I'm complaining. I'm happy I could spend a day with my best friend.

I went to the kitchen and took out all of the ingredients I need to make breakfast from the fridge. "la la lalalala sing a happy song," I sing that song while I started cooking. (A/N : if you watch Smurf, those "blue people" always sing that song and I think that song is really cute XD)

I ate my breakfast in silence and I still thinking about the reason behind Natsume's weird action. Well, I'll just ask Hotaru about it then.

It's exactly 11 in the morning when Hotaru came, just what you could expect from someone like Hotaru. "C'mon, I'm starving. And I can't wait to use your boyfriend credit at Fish and Crab (A/N: I just made up that restaurant name :p)," Hotaru said, mentioning the most expensive seafood restaurant in our city. I sweat drop when I heard that. I'm just hoping Natsume knew what he was doing, because handing his credit to Hotaru is a very dangerous action.

"Uh.. are you sure you want to eat there? I think the foods there are really expensive," I asked weakly but Hotaru didn't make any impression she had heard what I said and I just sighed. At least Natsume own a successful company, so I think it's okay to let Hotaru spent lots of his money. It was his fault for handing Hotaru his credit card, right?

While I was busy with my thought, we already arrived at the shopping department store. After Hotaru parked her car, we made our way to Fish and Crab to have lunch.

"Nee, Hotaru. Did Natsume said anything about the reason why he did all of this?" I asked her after we ordered our food. "You couldn't guess it? It's really obvious baka," Hotaru said. I pouted. "Mou, sorry then if I'm not smart enough to figure it out."

Hotaru looked at me and shaking her head before saying, "it can't be helped then. I'll give you some clues."

I paid all of my attention to her when she continued talking. "First, do you remember what he always did at your anniversary day?" she asked. I thought for a while before answering. "Well, we just simply go out and have dinner together. We usually watched movies and at the end of the date he would always gave me something, like dolls and other cute stuffs."

"And did he tell you what you guys will do before going on the date?"

"Yes, and I find it weird why he doesn't want to tell me this time. Every time when we go out he never bother of what I will wear too. As long as I wear clothes," I chuckled.

"How long have you been together?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Is it related with what he is going to do?"

"Just answer my question."

"Seven years."

Hotaru let out a sigh. "And you still couldn't guess what he was going to do?"

I'm just about to answer her question when our food came. I sweat dropped when I saw how much foods Hotaru ordered. There are crab soup, crab dumpling, deep fried crab, deep fried crab brain, and there were still many different kinds of food, I couldn't name all of it. All I know, all of the foods in front of me contain crabs.

"Well, do you know?" Hotaru asked while munching her crab brain. I chose to eat the crab soup, since it was the most normal food at the table. "No," I gave her a short answer. I taste the soup and I must to say that it taste really delicious.

"He's going to propose, dummy," Hotaru said. I looked at her with a blank expression.

"Who's going to propose?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Who is he going to propose?"

"Me. Of course it's you, idiot."

"Oh, right. He's going to propose me…" I chocked at the soup I was eating when finally my brain finished to process what Hotaru just told me.

"He's going to propose me?!" I screamed, earning other guests' attention while Hotaru glaring at me. I blushed when I realized I just shout to the world that my boyfriend is going to propose me. "He's going to propose me?" I asked again, this time keeping my voice low.

"Well duh, it's so obvious. He's going to take you to a fancy restaurant, he's wealthy and both of you at the right age to get married. You have been together for a very long time. And also because I have a tracking device planted on him and I know that he went to a jewelry shop. I do a little research and I found out that he bought a ring. An engagement ring to be exact," Hotaru explained her theory. I didn't want to know why or how Hotaru have a tracking device on my boyfriend so I thought it's better if I didn't ask.

When we finally finished our lunch we went to boutique after boutique to find the right dress. I'm just so excited because Natsume finally going to propose me. Well, we have been together for so long and it just the matter of time before he propose me. After looking for almost 4 hours, we finally got the perfect dress. We also bought shoes and accessories that match with the dress before going home. "Bye Hotaru. When you see me again I will ask you to be my bride's maid," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

Hotaru didn't say anything but she let out her rare smile to me and it was more meaningful than words. After I closed her car's door she drove to her home, leaving me in front of my house. I happily skipping to my front door, pulling out the door's key from my bag and went inside. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**6 hours before**

"Oh my God! It's 4pm already?! I haven't done anything yet, I hope I can make it on time!" I panicked and rushed to my bath room for a quick shower. Five minutes later, I got out from my bath room, wearing my bath robe then I started drying my hair with hair dryer. After my hair dried, I curled it and styling it with hairpins. For the final touch, I applied light make up on my face. I did all of it only in an hour and a half. Then I opened my wardrobe to pull out the dress I just bought yesterday. It was a semi-formal white dress, and even though the design was simple, I looked stunning in it. At least that's what Hotaru said. And since she rarely compliments me, I believed her.

Just after I put on my silver stiletto on my feet, I heard Natsume's car in front of my house. A few seconds later I heard my front door opened by him. I grabbed my purse before running as fast as I could with the stiletto down the stairs. When I finally reached down stairs my eyes met with his gorgeous crimson eyes that were staring at me. I could see from his eyes that he was surprised with my appearance. He pace closer to me, pull my waist into a hug then gave me a small peck on my forehead then said, "you look beautiful tonight." I gave him one of my bright smile. "Is it only tonight?" I asked. He gave a little thought about it and said, "Yeah, only tonight." He smirked while saying that. I glared at him but he chuckled then pinched my cheek lightly and said, "I'm just kidding polka. You always look beautiful for me."

I blushed by his unexpected words, Natsume could be really sweet and romantic if he wanted to. "So, shall we go now?" he asked while offering his hand to me. I took his hand and let him guided me to his car.

"So, where are we going tonight Natsume?" I asked curiously. "That's little girl, for me to know and for you to find out." And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Natsume smart reply to my question. I just rolled my eyes hearing it, but deep down I knew that he wanted to make all of the things that happened tonight were surprises.

It took less than 30 minutes to arrive at our destination. Do you know where Natsume take me tonight? Right now, we were standing in front of Anna's Recipe (A/N : I just made up that name :p). It was my favorite restaurant in this town because the interior design in that place was so sweet and romantic. The walls painted with soft color and the place was decorated with beautiful flowers.

"Reservation under Hyuuga Natsume," Natsume said to the waitress. The waitress bowed his head and said, "right this way Hyuuga-sama, as you've specifically ordered us to reserve the private spot in our restaurant." The waitress lead us to our table. It was indeed a very private spot. From there we could have a great few of the restaurant, allowing us to have a good look at the beautiful and romantic interior design.

The waitress handed us the menu and asked, "can I have your order now, sir, miss?" Natsume looked at me and asked, "what do you want polka?" I scanned the menu for a while and decided to order mushroom soup for appetizer, spaghetti carbonara for main course, and strawberry shortcake for dessert. I told the waitress my order and after Natsume ordered his food, the waitress left us to have some privacy.

"Nee Natsume, I've got something for you," I said before pulling out a small box from my purse. I gave it to him and when he opened it I said, "happy anniversary Natsume." I gave him a watch with letters "M to N" carved on it. I knew that he broke his last watch and I decided to give him the new one. He gave me one of his rare smile and said, "thank you Mikan. Happy anniversary too."

Then we talked some random stuff until the foods we ordered came. I thank the waitress and started digging the food. I'm really hungry right now. "I see that you never lose your appetite my dear girlfriend," Natsume said when I finished my mushroom soup in a short time. "I'm hungry. And eating lots of food meaning I'm healthy right?" I said that for a reply.

"Yeah, but if you don't reduce your portion of food you'll turn fat, and sadly I don't want a fat girlfriend," he said teasingly, his signature smirk was on his face. I pouted with his words. "You have known me since forever Natsume, have you ever saw me turn fat?"

"No, but soon I guess." It looks like he really enjoyed teasing me, I wonder if we get married he will still bully me like this. I hope not. I was just about to answer with a sarcastic reply when our main course came. It smells really good. "I don't care what you're saying Natsume. I'm still gonna eat," I said while sticking my tongue out like a little kid at him.

When we finished our food he took me to the ice skate ring, something really unexpected from him. "Kirei you ne (how beautiful)," I sigh when I saw the beautiful sight in front of me. The person who owned the ice skate ring decorated that place with colorful lights and since it's an outdoor ice skate ring, the sky which was full of stars and crescent moon, making the sights so breathtaking.

"I really like crescent moon," I let out another sigh while looking at the sky. "I knew that. That's why I take you here, since tonight there will be crescent moon," Natsume whispered it on my ear while wrapping his hand around my waist. I giggled, his breath made me tickled. "C'mon. We have come all the way here. Lets skate," I pulled him to the ring. He just let me dragged him and skate. There was a comfortable silent between the two of us for a moment when he opened his mouth. "Do you know how to dance on ice polka?" he asked me. I looked at him and answered, "I never try it, so I don't know."

"Well, how about we try it now?" he asked and without waiting for my answer he took one of my hand with his hand, and he put his other hand on my waist and we start dancing. It's quite fun. We stared into each other eyes while dancing and I couldn't help myself and smiled. I felt really lucky having Natsume in my life. I leaned at his board shoulder while we continued to dance.

"Mikan," he called my name. "I want to give you something." My heart beat faster when I heard this. _Is he finally going to propose me?_ I thought. And he pulled out a red velvet box and hand it to me. I think my heart stop beating for a few second. "Open it," he commanded me and I obeyed. I open it, and I saw what was inside.

I felt disappointed when I saw what was in it. He gave a heart locket, and even though it was beautiful, I actually expecting to see a _ring_ in it. I forced my smile and said, "Thank you Natsume. It's really beautiful."

When we walked home, he realized something was wrong with me and asked, "polka, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, trying my best to sound convincing.

"I don't believe it," he said. When I didn't say anything he squeezed my hand lightly and said, "you know, you can always tell anything to me." I shake my head, hoping that he finally bought my lie and let it slipped.

"I know something is bothering you polka, tell me," he said, almost like commanded.

I kept my mouth shut, I couldn't tell him, it was too embarrassing. "Mikan," he said my name full of sincerity. I don't know why but when he called me by my first name, something inside me snapped and the next thing I said was going to be something I would regret for the rest of my life.

"Don't 'Mikan' me as if I mean something to you Hyuuga," I called him by his last name and I saw him twitched. "What is it polka? Why are you suddenly get angry with me? Is there anything wrong with me today?"

"Of course there is something wrong with you today, idiot! Why are you acting so sweet today. You take me to a fancy restaurant, having a skate date under the sky full of star. All of it to celebrate our 7th anniversary. Yeah, we have been together for seven years for heaven sake! And I thought you're going to propose!" _No, please. Get a grip Mikan. You don't want to ruin this perfect date, right?_ I tried to control my anger However, what I did was taking another breath before continuing what I was saying.

"When I thought you finally going to propose, when you give me that box, do you know that I was expecting a ring in it, not a damn locket!" with those words I ran out across the street, not aware that the lights turned red and a sport car, drove towards me with full speed and I just froze at my spot. I couldn't move any muscle. Everything just happened so fast. When I closed my eyes, expecting that car to hit me, I heard Natsume yelling my name, I could heard fear in his voice. After that, I felt myself being pushed off the street.

My head hit the ground and I groaned. It was really painful. I got up from my lying spot and what was in front of me was something I will never forget for my entire life. There, Natsume, lying on the street and covered in blood. I felt the blood drained from my face as I run towards him, calling his name.

When my sense finally got into me, I fished out my phone from my pocket and called the hospital, trying to say things clearly in my panicked state. "Hello? I need an ambulance to come here. Fast."

**Present**

"Subaru, he's going to be okay, right?" I asked Hotaru's brother who was also the doctor who treated Natsume's wounds. He was just finished treating Natsume's wounds. "I'm not really sure. He could either wake up tomorrow, next week, or he would stay in coma for years. His head injured really bad, and some of his bones broken. He's lucky though, he manage to still alive. Considering how bad his wounds are. The best thing to do right now is just pray to God and hope for the best."

And then he left, saying that he need to check on his other patient and I just nodded. A nurse told me that I could see Natsume now so I walked myself to his room.

I sat beside his bed, looking at his injured but still good-looking face and the only thing that was important to me right now is he would wake up. I wanted to apologize to him, for the bad words I have told him. Damn my stupid temper. If I didn't let my anger and disappointment took over me, he wouldn't end up lying at hospital bed like right now. If only God gave me the chance to apologize to him. But right now, the only thing that made me knew he was still alive was just the beeping sound from the machine beside his bed.

I touched his face softly with my fingers when a tear finally managed to escape from my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered as another tear fell out. I cried silently, holding his hand before I found myself drifted to sleep beside his bed.

**7 days later**

I was half asleep when I felt someone squeezing my hand lightly. At first I thought it was just a dream, but when I felt another squeeze I opened my eyes.

"Hey," Natsume greeted me, his voice sound really weak. My tears flowing out uncontrollably right at the moment when I realized he finally regained his conscious. "Natsume," I said. I caress his cheek with my hand. "I'm sorry Natsume. I'm so sorry," I said between my sob. "I'm sorry Natsume," I kept repeating that sentence over and over again.

"Mikan, please don't cry," Natsume tried to comfort me. He tried to sit but failed so he just lay down on his bed and hold my hand that was still caressing his face. "I shouldn't let my anger take control on me. You could have died, and it was all because of me! I don't care if you don't want to propose me, I'm glad you finally awake."

"Are you saying that you don't want to marry me?" he asked. I stopped crying when I heard it. "Wha-, don't get the wrong impression, I do want to marry you! But if you haven't ready, I can wait."

He chuckled lightly. "I-di-ot. Do you still have that locket I gave you?" he asked. I nodded. I kept that thing always by my side, even right now. "Do you have it with you now?"

I nodded again, showing him the locket that was around my neck. "Take it off," he commanded and I obeyed. "Now open the locket you silly," he said. And I obeyed him for the second time and I stop breathing. In the locket, where you usually put photos, there is this piece of paper with his hand writing on it.

"Will you marry me?" he asked me, saying the exact same thing that was inside that locket. I lost my ability to speak for a moment. The only thing I can do was just look at his hand writing, then to his face, back to the locket, and when I looked at his face again I almost scream. "Yes! Oh. My. God. Yes, Natsume. Yes!"

He smirked and said, "of course you have to marry me. No one will marry you except me." And I just about to glare at him he continued. "Because i'm the only one who have the full rights to marry you. If there is any other guy try to marry you, I will surely gonna skin him alive."

I laughed at his words, still arrogant as ever. But that was what I love about him.

"Oi, polka," he called.

"Hmm?"

"I think right now is the right moment for a kiss."

I blushed different kind of red by his statement, but I said, "then why don't you kiss me?"

He smirked. "I will, but I can't get up because all of these things on me." He referred to all of the things that attached to his body. Well, he did have a point. "So, the only solution is you're the one who kiss me," he said.

I couldn't help myself but blushed again. True, that we have kiss a couple of times, but I never take the initiative to kiss him first! He looked at me with his crimson eyes and I couldn't say no to him. "All right," I surrender and took a deep breath. "But close your eyes first." He smiled and obeyed my command.

I leaned down to his face and gave him a light kiss on his lips. When I'm about to pull off from his lips, he pulled my head with his hands and kiss me again, the kiss has more passion this time. When we finally parted our lips, he whispered, "I'm looking forward to our wedding day, Mikan Hyuuga."

I blushed again with the name he used to call me, but then I smiled because Mikan Hyuuga sounds great in my ear. And the next chapter of our love story just about to begin.

That's it guys. End of this two shots! I hope you guys like it, and expect my other GA fanfic okay. I'm working on it right now.


End file.
